


Hope For The Broken

by Mile_High_Avaholic



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, It's explicit rating because idk how dark this will be for some people, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Past Torture, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Schizophrenia, So yeah, There might be smut but I've never written it so idk, YouTubers - Freeform, also i suck at summaries, anti is basically the most sensitive demon ever, antisepticeye, fuck I suck for writing this, he doesn't wanna be a demon, i'm a piece of shit who likes anti fics, jacksepticeye - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile_High_Avaholic/pseuds/Mile_High_Avaholic
Summary: Anti gets sick of torturing people, and one night he hears something that scars him.You have been through hell. Then a demon finds you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! This is the first i've written in years, so enjoy!

Chapter 1

3rd person POV:  
Anti had to get out. Seeing Sean and Signe together gave him a strange feeling. Something he’d never experienced. He felt empty. So he did what he always did when he felt like this. He traveled. 

No matter how much he tried, he could not suppress his demonic nature. He couldn't suppress the fact that the pain and anguish of mortals were like a symphony to his ears. He couldn't suppress the need to hear them scream. He tried his best to behave. After all, Sean and Signe gave him a second chance, they gave him the chance to do something more than terrorizing people. They had forgiven him for all that he did. All the pain he’d caused, all he’d done. They let him live with them, and Sean made up a big lie about him so he didn’t have to hide anymore.

Anti never stopped being thankful to Sean for making up the lie. Sean went and told his family about Anti so they could back up his lie. Sean told the world that Anti was his twin brother, and no one knew about him because he wanted privacy. All of Sean’s friends found out and immediately wanted to meet Anti, they ate up the false reality the two had created. Only Signe and Sean’s family knew what Anti really was. And they not only kept his secret, but they helped him find happiness without causing torment to others. Anti was forever thankful. 

Anti was as not demon as a demon could get. When he first manifested from Sean, he was mean. Ruthless, even. He was dark. But over time he grew remorseful about what he’d done. He hated himself, cursing that he was ever created. Signe was the first to give him sympathy when he stopped terrorizing people. He was dying, and she saved him. Demons die when they don’t feed on the misery of others, but Anti was tired of being a parasite on the traumatic lives of mortals. He found it boring and unfulfilling. How could his only purpose be to make people feel terrible, and sometimes even kill themselves?? 

So Signe came up with a solution. Anti didn’t necessarily have to cause their pain, just feed off of it. So on nights when he couldn't sleep, Anti traveled around, as a shadow. Merely witnessing the pain others were experiencing. He came to terms with it, as he realized he can’t stop mortals from experiencing pain. 

He’d always had a fascination with them. Humans. They could feel things he can’t and never will. They age and die. It interested him. On nights like this, Anti would also go out and observe them. Observe their happiness, their free will. Once he and Mark had gotten close, Mark started making fun of him, saying he was like the character in some mermaid Disney movie. It sounded ridiculous to him, but it made Mark smile, so he let him keep doing it. 

Anti was seeing a child hold an animal at a shelter when he’d heard it. Something that invaded his mind, crawling in and slowly blacking out everything. He could no longer see the smile on the child’s face. He could no longer hear the sounds the other animals made. He was suffocating. 

So he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Anti appeared back home, out of breath, and confused. He’d never felt that before. What the hell happened to him? Why was he in pain, and disgust, and scared, all at once? Demons don't feel things like this. He bolted up the stairs and saw that Sean wasn’t recording.

“I just had the strangest experience.” He said as he walked in. Sean was used to Anti coming back like this. He wasn’t used to mortals, and always thought the things they did were strange.

“Ya? And what would that be?”

“Well I was at a shelter and some kid was holding his first animal, and then everything went weird. I couldn't see, hear, I could hardly think! I could only feel pain. And a lot of it. Even when I tortured people I never felt anything like that.” He breathed out.

“Maybe the animals getting to ya? Ya know not every shelter is exactly comfortable for them.” Sean said dismissively. Anti spun his chair around to look at him. Anti was pale. Well, paler than usual. Sweat had matted some of his jet black hair to his forehead, and he was shaking. “Fukin’ hell, you look like absolute shit!” Anti shook his head.

“No way, ya don’t say! No, Sean, it was more powerful than animals! I’ve never felt anything like this in my existence. It hurt, Sean, it hurt so much I had to come back.” Sean was trying to figure out what in the hell Anti was experiencing, but he was still new to the whole ‘demon’ thing. 

“Well…. maybe it means something? Like maybe you should check it out, if you can get closer. When you have your strength up, try and go back to the shelter, see if you can follow it.” 

Anti sighed. “Yeah, you're probably right. I should go back later.” Anti stood, leaving the room. He stopped. “I’ve never felt pain, Sean. I've gotta say I'm not fond of it.” Anti said, starting to walk out of the room.

Your POV:

‘You’ll never get out.’

‘You can't escape me.’

‘You're gonna be trapped with me forever.’

‘They’ll never let you back now!’ 

‘Maybe you should just die.’

‘No one will even care you're gone.’

‘Suzy will be relieved you're not burdening her anymore.’

‘Arin’s always hated you anyway.’

‘You're holding them back!’

‘Bitch!’

‘Useless!’

‘DIE!’

‘DIE!’

“Get out. Get out. GET OUT!” You slammed your fists on the floor over and over. Maybe you could beat them out, if you tried hard enough. Your fists made contact with the cool tile floor, but they wouldn't shut up! Again, again, again. They don't shut up. Again, again, again. You scream now, till it hurts. 

‘Scare them away, do it.’

‘You can't get rid of us!’

‘We are you.’

The orderlies come in to calm you, but you can't. They're telling you, all over again, what happened that night. As if you didn't know.

*That night*

Your head felt fuzzy. Like static. You could hear it. ~kshhhhhh~ All around you. You're strapped down on a table, even your head is strapped down. What happened? You remember feeling something in your neck, then it gets black.

“Weeeeell well well, look who's arrived! Oh, darling I am SO glad you have joined us! We’ve been waiting.” A man approached you, coming into view slowly from above you. ‘Us?’ You think. ‘He's the only one in the room.’ “Aww, honey. I think you're a little confused. We can finally be together. Here! Alone from those who keep prying us apart!” As your eyes focused, you recognized the face. Brent. He took you? How’d he even find you? You’d been trying to hide from him ever since you left. 

“Ah-ha haaa. I see those little wheels in your head turning! Don't think that after all our time together I’d forget the way your face looks while you're thinking! Did you really think you could hide from me?? That I'd let you leave like that?? I've been watching you, (Y/N), and I knew I could get you so easily! All I had to do was wait! And here you are! With me! Forever.” Brent walked over to where you couldn't see. You could hear the rolling a wheels on the floor. It sounded like a small rickety cart. “I knew you had to be punished. But no no no, not like I used to. Breaking the body won’t work. You left me. Abandoned me. Hated me. I have to make you love me. Stay with me. That's why little one…” He snapped the gloves on as he picked up something you couldn't see. A belt was shoved in your mouth, between your teeth. He picked up large cylindrical items in each hand and you saw what they were. 

No.

“I have to break your mind.” He went to put the cylinders against your temples. You'd seen this is movies about old asylums, but you didn't think it could really happen. You wished all you felt when they touched you was cool metal, but you couldn't even feel that. The electricity pulsing through your brain. Pain. Pain. It stopped. “Oh, my dear, I'm going to have to turn it up if I ever expect you to obey me.” 

You heard the click of the knob. Then it hit you again. More. You weren't sure if you couldn't feel it or if you were in so much pain your mind was hazy. It must've been the latter with the way your body tensed up.

“Wo-o-o-ow you're a resilient one, huh? For you my dear, let's crank it up to 100%. Fry your pretty little fucked up mind!” He turns the knob again, and is going to shock you again and you don't know what to expect. But when it hits you, it's like your mind is ripping apart. Everything you've been pushing back for years comes forth. 

‘You deserve this.’

‘You've always been terrible.’

‘You had it coming!’

A million whispers where the only thing in your mind as Brent moved away.

“That's better! You look so obedient now! Let's take you for a ride.” You vaguely felt the strap over your lower body coming loose. You heard pants fall to the ground.

Then the screaming started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, having writers block.

3rd Person POV

When he wanted to, Anti could see into people’s minds. He used to use this to find out their fears, back when he tormented mortals. But now, he intended to use it to figure out why someone had gone through so much pain. He went back to the shelter. It wasn't as powerful this time, more muted. But he could follow it. His search led him to a mental hospital. 

‘Of course.’ He thought. ‘Someone must be truly tormented to end up in a place like this.’

Suddenly, he heard a voice. Singing. He shouldn't be able to hear it, he was outside. But it called to him. He followed it to the north side of the building. The pull of the voice became louder. He could feel it pulling him. He was meant to be beside the source of this voice. He knew it. He went inside the building, being sure to shroud himself so the doctors wouldn't see someone wandering around the building.

Then he saw her. Her hair had once been dyed a sort of blue- green color. Her eyes were soft. He had never seen someone so beautiful in all his existence. He saw the scars that littered her body, namely, two in particular. On her temples. ‘She must've been tortured.’ He knew it. But no demon would do this. Most demons preferred tearing someone apart mentally, destroying them, ripping their mind apart. Rarely ever did they resort to physical torture. And no demon would do this to a person. It was too much. 

‘A human did this.’ He thought. He looked into her mind. Trying to find any recollection of her attacker. And then he found it. The man who did this to her. An old boyfriend. He abused her. She tried to leave him when… it happened. He held her for weeks. Then let her go. And ran. ‘The coward. Probably didn't want to get caught. But he will.’

Anti hunted him down, searching everywhere. He’d never been one for physical torture, but he was going to tear this man apart. Mentally, physically. He was going to make him suffer. Then he was going to kill him. And dump the body where no one would ever find him.

 

Anti had finished his job. And rather quickly too. He hadn't expected to find the scumbag so easily. And yet, there he was. He'd rather enjoyed it. He felt better than he had in a long time. So he went back to her. He'd never encountered a human like this. And he stayed with her all day. He knew it was wrong to spy, but he couldn't help it. He knew he had to be around her. He listened to her voice for hours. He watched as she crawled into bed at the end of the night. She looked so peaceful.

Then, she'd looked directly at him.   
“Thank you for keeping me company today.”

His breathing stopped, as she looked right into his eyes. 

He ran.


End file.
